The invention relates broadly to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring and monitoring the consumption of fuel in an internal combustion engine. The fuel consumption is monitored by an apparatus which employs no moving parts, thereby eliminating many potential sources of error.
In known mechanisms and devices for measuring fuel consumption, there is included a mechanically operating flow rate meter, usually a miniature turbine or some other rotating device, disposed within the fuel channel and equipped with indicators, for example signal generators which are coupled to the rotating shaft. The rotational speed of the shaft is related to the flow rate of fuel which may then be translated into a measurement of the fuel consumption per unit time or per distance traveled.
The known systems which include a rotating member have the disadvantages of relatively high constructional expense, poor reliability, and short and long term error sources, for example bearing wear and others.